This invention concerns a new-style complex window of two uses, particularly having a push-out window, a slide window with a screen to be independently handled according to the weather, user's preference for adjusting ventilation, temperature and humidity of a room.
Common windows may generally be classified as follows.
1. Slide windows. PA1 2. Push-out windows. PA1 3. Air-tight windows. PA1 4. Fixed windows (for light only). PA1 1. Having two different windows disposed in a casing for different uses. PA1 2. Having a good draining structure PA1 3. Having an anti-wind drain device for automatically closing a drain hole, preventing air reverse flowing into a room through the window.
Each of them has its own function, use and shape, and to be separately applied, so far not to be combined together in a same casing or mixed to be used in a same house or building.
But in point of view of long practical experience, if a same casing have two different kinds of windows, it will be very convenient to be handled according to the weather and user's preference for adjusting ventilation, temperature or humidity of a room.